The train of dreams
by Bonny Spynelly
Summary: Lo que Harry creia su sueño, a comenzado a dejar de serlo para convertirse en una carga y es que ser auror no es lo que había esperado. Mientras se toma un tiempo para pensar y respirar de la presión terminará jugando en la selección inglesa de quidditch, teniendo que aceptar que Draco Malfoy es el capitán del equipo.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia participa en el reto _"Long-Story" _del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**. Los personajes del universo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo simplemente los uso para desarrollar esta idea y sin ánimo de lucro. Respeto los 7 libros, pero por ideas de fecha no lo hago con el epílogo. Los personajes originales (Ocs) me pertenecen.

Aclaración: Esta historia es un friendship entre Draco y Harry, aunque en el desarrollo de la trama aparecerá romance entre Draco y Astoria al igual que Harry y Ginny. De ahí que los géneros sean Friendship/Romance.

Espero que disfruten con la historia y que la trama les entusiasme, porque realmente llevo mucho tiempo con esta idea en la cabeza y quería compartirla de algún modo con los lectores de fanfictión y... ¿qué mejor que participando en un concurso?

* * *

—Capítulo 1—

_21:30 h del 21 de Diciembre del 2001_

El ruido de los zapatos contra el marmolado suelo rebotaba contra el vacío de la habitación y hacía imposible el completo silencio que aquel caso requería. La luz lunar que entraba a través del gran ventanal permitía ver algo en la penumbra del lugar, pero por más que esforzaba la vista no conseguía vislumbrar que había al otro extremo de la extensa estancia. La varita estaba sujeta con firmeza entre sus dedos, dispuesto a usarla con el más mínimo movimiento que su cansada vista pudiese detectar. Hizo señas a su compañero, que se ocultaba tras el pilar del lado opuesto al suyo, indicándole que debían moverse por la zona oscura que les permitiría mantenerse ocultos de los ojos ajenos. Observó el breve movimiento de cabeza y se encaminó hacia el lado izquierdo del lugar, pegándose cuanto pudo a la blanca pared para no ser descubierto.

Dejó escapar el aire que había contenido en los pulmones, sin perturbar el silencio, y agradeció que todo saliese bien. No podían fallar en aquella ocasión, porque un error podía significar echar por la borda todo el trabajo de meses. Sólo tenían una carta y debían jugar con ella para ganar. Movió la varita, comprobando que no había ningún hechizo trampa, pero el ruido de algo golpeando de formaba brusca el suelo lo despistó. Vio a Jon tirado en el suelo, descubriendo su posición, y después sintió un fuerte impacto en el pecho que hizo que se golpease con fuerza la cabeza contra la pared. Los dientes chirriaron dolorosamente, el bajo de su espalda se raspó y su varita cayó en el suelo. Estaban perdidos.

Los focos se encendieron repentinamente dejando ver la amplia y blanca estancia sin decoración alguna. Los tres hombres que los habían atacado se rieron ruidosamente y se acercaron ofreciéndole la mano para que pudiese ponerse en pie. Una oscura mancha había aparecido en el centro de su camisa azul, indicante claro de que había perdido la prueba en aquella ocasión y que acabaría directamente en la prueba extraordinaria del segundo fin de semana del mes.

—Jon eres un torpe —replicó entre dientes mientras se frotaba la zona lumbar que le dolía—. ¿Cuántas veces te dije que había que comprobar que no hubiese ningún hechizo que nos hiciera descubrir nuestra posición antes de avanzar?

—Potter, Looper nos veremos las caras el doce de enero para la prueba extraordinaria. Os toca segundo sábado de mes —recitó con monotonía el entrenador, mientras se acercaba al centro de la habitación. Un hombre de cuarenta y cinco años, de pelo castaño casi rubio y facciones suaves que no mostraban ninguna emoción.

Bufó de frustración, queriendo acusar directamente a su compañero por el fracaso de la prueba, pero lo único que conseguiría con eso era escuchar por sexcentésima vez el lema de la escuela; _"el trabajo es en equipo y si éste falla, lo haces tú"_ Y su humor no estaba para soportar reprimendas. Llevaba desde las dos de la tarde allí encerrado, sin parar de entrenar y escuchar las charlas de algún auror retirado que se dedicaba a repartir consejos.

Aquel era el último año que debía acudir a la academia, para después terminar y pulir su entrenamiento de forma real en el cuerpo de aurores. Comenzaría como auror scolaris, pero tan sólo en un año podía convertirse en un auror primus y podría salir a ocupar la retaguardia del equipo en el que lo pusieran a trabajar. Sólo esperaba que el tiempo pasara rápido, porque si tenía que aguantar durante mucho tiempo más las clases acabaría por claudicar y no había llegado allí para terminar abandonando a la mitad. O al menos así lo veía Harry.

El entrenador se despidió hasta después de las navidades, deseando un próspero año a todos y recordando que no debía llegar con un exceso de peso de las fiestas (muy amable por su parte al recordarlo). Lo que Harry estaba preguntándose era como convencer a la señora Weasley, su futura suegra, que no podía comer en demasía y que su peso era el ideal para la academia sin recibir los acostumbrados comentarios preocupados por su delgadez. Necesitaba ser ligero, ágil y rápido para los entrenamientos y una comilona en casa de los Weasley acabaría con esas propiedades de su cuerpo en un santiamén.

Entró al vestuario para ducharse y cambiar su uniforme azul por la ropa de calle que guardaba en la taquilla, perseguido por sus compañeros. Escuchó a Jon replicando, pidiendo disculpas por lo ocurrido en la sala de entrenamiento y también las constantes burlas del resto del equipo por su metedura de pata. Si su día hubiese sido medianamente normal y tranquilo encontraría la gracia de esos comentarios, incluso él mismo se hubiese reído del ridículo que habían hecho para descubrirse en el simulacro, pero lo único que le apetecía realmente era relajarse en casa por fin.

Con la toalla en la cintura fue abordado por Mimi, una de sus compañeras en la academia, mientras intentaba colocarse la ropa sin que ninguna de sus partes nobles quedara a la vista de cualquiera y no era cosa fácil. Los vestuarios mistos no dejaban hueco a la intimidad y, a pesar que había pasado por muchas situaciones en su vida, tener que vestirse y desnudarse delante de compañeras no era plato de buen gusto para él. Al principio había intentado evitar los encuentros en los vestuarios, algo que descubrió imposible tras dos largos entrenamientos.

—Es una pena que todo se haya ido al traste por culpa de Jon —dijo con parsimonia mientras se colocaba la camiseta—. Yo creo que el entrenador lo hizo aposta, porque nunca te has quedado un fin de semana de extraordinarias.

—El problema no es volver a hacer la prueba, sino que Ginny estará ese fin de semana aquí en Londres porque tiene la semana de descanso en el equipo y pensaba que quizá podía haberlo pasado con ella —habló con resignación y con el pantalón vaquero puesto—. A veces aplastaría la cabeza de Jon si no fuera que…

—Harry lo siento. —El aludido dio un salto por la sorpresa.

—¡Lo siento Jon! Pero es que… —¿Cómo disculparse cuando ya se había metido la pata? Su compañero siempre había sido algo patoso, casi nulo para desempeñar las tareas de un buen auror y todo eso con el aliciente de que su familia lo había empujado amablemente a estudiar en la academia para formarse. El mayor sueño de Jon no era precisamente formar parte del cuerpo de protección del ministerio. Venía de una familia militar muggle y su hermana mayor trabajaba de auror desde hacía diez años lo que irremediablemente lo había condenado desde su nacimiento.

Mimi era todo lo contrario a Jon. Su gran pasión era la lucha, el cuerpo a cuerpo y las largas jornadas de espionaje que llevaban a cabo el cuerpo de aurores. Se le daba bien los entrenamientos, casi nunca cometía fallos en los simulacros y era una gran ayuda en esos días en los que Harry no tenía la cabeza en su lugar. Era activa, llena de energía vital y sin pelos en la lengua para expresar lo que por su cabeza pensaba. A veces su extrema sinceridad la había llevado a crearse más de un enemigo en la academia, pero parecía no preocuparle demasiado.

—Nos vemos después de las navidades. —Colgó la bolsa en su hombro izquierdo—. Recuerden…

—¡Una ensalada por cada cena! —canturrearon todos a la par seguido por las risas a coro.

La academia se encontraba en un bloque de pisos en las afueras de Londres, que a ojos de los muggles estaba quemado y con parte de la estructura derruida. Hacía algo más de un año que había entrado, tras pasar los EXTASIS necesarios y la prueba de acceso. La extraña tranquilidad que había invadido su vida desde el fin de la guerra aún lo perturbaba, pero la acción con la que tenía que vivir durante la semana lo mantenía vivo y hacía que los fines de semana deseara un buen descanso. Lo único bueno que había sacado era su relación con Ginny, que había comenzado de nuevo (o continuado). Ambos se dedicaban a lo que querían, disfrutando de la vida y de la compañía del otro cuando sus profesiones le dejaban. La pelirroja había firmado para las Arpías de Holyhead, lo que le llevó a trasladar su residencia a Gales donde se situaba el estadio del equipo de quidditch. La semana de descanso la pasaba en Londres, junto a Harry y su familia, para después volver a Gales por los entrenamientos.

El resto de su tiempo libre lo pasaba entrenándose fuera del horario de la academia o estudiando para las pruebas teóricas que debía enfrentar a finales de junio o bien visitando a Teddy. Los viernes tras la academia se aireaba con los compañeros que más afinidad había conseguido, entre ellos Jon y Mimi, los sábados los pasaba con Hermione y Ron y los domingos estaba "obligado" a comer en la Madriguera. Toda esa ocupación hacía que su mente no se perturbara, que su cuerpo fuese acostumbrándose poco a poco a la tranquilidad de una vida medianamente normal.

La familiar fachada de Grimmauld Place se presentaba ante él. La casa, herencia de Sirius, tampoco había conseguido huir de los drásticos cambios que había traído el fin de la guerra. La remodelación interior que sufrió hizo de aquel frío y tétrico lugar su hogar. La habitación de Sirius había sido sellada, conservándose tal cual él la había dejado la primera vez que había huido de allí, y el cuadro de la señora Black había sido encantado para que no se alterase cada vez que algún ruido la despertaba. Los viejos muebles habían desaparecido, dejando lugar a una decoración más contemporánea, y había reconstituido el árbol genealógico recuperando, entre otros, el rostro de su padrino. Y entonces se había dado cuenta que no odiaba a aquella familia, simplemente lamentaba el final que habían tenido.

Kreacher apareció cojeando desde la cocina y arrastró la bolsa de deporte de Harry hacia el lavadero. Otro que la guerra, para bien o mal, había transformado por completo. Harry nunca supo que pasó con él cuando la casa había sido descubierta por los mortífagos, pero al regresar lo único que descubrió fue un herido y silencioso elfo que nada tenía que ver con el que había conocido en el verano del 95.

—Kreacher, ¿llegó alguna carta en mi ausencia? —Lo único que obtuvo fue un gesto hacia el mueble del recibidor que tenía a su izquierda—. Muchas gracias por recogerlo en mi lugar.

Ojeó el remite de las cartas; la señora Weasley, Ron, Andrómeda y Ginny. Abrió esa última, dejando las otras para más tarde. Sabía que Ginny no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir y lo hacía muy pocas veces, siempre de forma escueta intentando contar todo lo que le había pasado. Rasgó el sobre con manos temblorosas por el deseo de descubrir que tenía su pelirroja para contarle.

_Harry. _

_Siento no haber escrito antes, pero llevo dos semanas agotadoras y apenas llegaba lo único que hacía era comer algo rápido e ir a dormir para estar con las energías suficientes el día siguiente. Tenemos un partido contra los Chudley Cannons antes de navidad y tenemos que llegar en buena forma. _

_En estos días lo único en lo que pensaba era en que pasara rápido estos días y poder estar contigo. ¡Ah, que no te lo dije! Estaré allí en las navidades, pero tendré que convencer a mi madre que no puedo comer en exceso sino me echarán del equipo e imagino que a ti te pasará lo mismo. _

_Harry te echo mucho de menos, hace ya seis semanas que no nos vemos y se me está haciendo interminable este tiempo sin ti. Necesito un abrazo, porque estos días de extenuación extrema está envolviendo al equipo en disputas constantes y yo me siento muy melancólica. Los días parecen no pasar y no hago otra cosa que contar las horas. Pero imagino que es lo que me toca por haber elegido esta profesión. No es que me arrepienta, sabes que adoro el quidditch como nadie, pero se hace tan duro sin tenerte a mi lado. _

_Espero que te esté yendo bien en la academia. No te lesiones, que cada vez que te veo te encuentro alguna herida, rasguño o hematoma y no me hace ninguna gracia. Desde Hogwarts que estoy acostumbrada a verte rodeado de sangre y heridas, ya no quiero volver a verte así. Quiero que te cuides, aunque seguramente Kreacher ya se encargue de ti. _

_Te quiero mucho. Ginny. _

_PD: te envío dos invitaciones (una para Ronald) para el partido contra los Chudley Cannons y un pase para que vayas a recogerme a los vestuarios. Te espero allí. _

* * *

_12:05 h del 21 de Diciembre del 2001._

El sol incidía sobre el verde campo, proporcionando algo de calor a aquella fría mañana de diciembre. El sudor corría por la piel blanca de su frente perdiéndose en el interior de la camiseta que vestía. Una de sus manos se cerraba con fuerza sobre el mango de madera, sujetándolo en la escoba a más de cinco metros del suelo, y bajo el otro brazo llevaba la quaffle. Esquivó con facilidad a los cazadores contrarios, evitó el inminente encuentro con una bludger y lanzó hacia el aro central con fuerza, elevando su cuerpo un palmo de la escoba. Observó como el guardián intentó atraparla, rozando con la yema de los dedos la pelota y dejando que ésta cruzara con un movimiento ligero el aro. Y algo parecido a la satisfacción invadió repentinamente el cuerpo del jugador. El tiempo de arduo trabajo acababa de dar sus frutos.

Todos los presentes, jugadores, entrenadores, algún que otro espectador lo miraban sorprendidos ante aquel logro que para él era tan importante. Su entrenador personal, Simón, le sonreía con orgullo y deleite desde las gradas. Era el único de los presentes que no se extrañaba por lo que Draco había conseguido con esa impecable marca que dejaba por los suelos al guardián de las Avispas.

El descenso con la escoba fue un paseo de gloria y alivio ante lo que él había conseguido con ayuda de Simón. La expresión relajada de su rostro no dejaba mostrar la coctelera de sentimientos en la que se estaba convirtiendo, dejando las emociones guardadas en las profundidades de su cabeza para un momento más adecuado. No sabía si sería finalmente fichado por las Avispas, ya que su entrenador había puesto muchas pegas para aceptarlo en la prueba, pero el haber puesto en jaque a un equipo que se consideraba uno de los grandes de toda Inglaterra le bastaba para continuar con lo que se había convertido en su único sueño.

La guerra no se había portado del todo bien con él, dejándolo tirado en la cuneta de la desdicha y deshaciendo todo lo que había sido su vida en pedazos. Tras pisar por unas semanas Azkaban, ser salvado por el gran Harry Potter y deberle a éste su libertad, su orgullo había dicho adiós para siempre y simplemente se había convertido en dignidad. Evitar que lo demás le pisaran por el simple hecho de creerse mejores personas era su aventura diaria, porque él no era menor que uno de esos santos que habían visto la guerra desde la barrera. Participar en aquel traumático hecho del mundo mágico lo había transformado, haciendo que se replantease el sentido que tenía su vida y que era lo que quería hacer con ella ya que había logrado conservarla.

El quidditch había sido la salvación a su cordura. Volar había sido, desde edad temprana, una liberación para su ser y los metros sobre el suelo le hacían apreciar la facilidad con la que la línea de la muerte y la vida se intercalaban. Un sólo fallo, un movimiento en vano y su cuerpo podía caer en picado hasta estrellarse contra el césped. La muerte ya no era un castigo, sino un descanso para su atormentada mente.

—Has estado brillante Draco —alagó Simón antes de acercarse hacia el entrenador del equipo—. Tú tranquilo, si no te cogen se quedarán sin uno de los mejores jugadores que haya conocido la historia del quidditch. Sólo tenemos que convencerlos y ese puesto de cazador será tuyo.

—Convencerlo de que no soy un exmortífago que pretende matar a su equipo y a él mismo cuando se den la vuelta, ¿no? —habló con sacasmo. Lo mejor que podía hacer con su vida (sobre todo con su pasado) era ironizarla—. Después ya podré contarte mis planes de hacerme con el control total de las Avispas, pero por el momento es mejor que no sepas nada.

—Draco eres un buen jugador, no deberían dejarse llevar por eso y si lo hacen, que no lo creo, se arrepentirán a la larga —sentenció con una sonrisa que nada tenía que ver con su tono de voz. Y es que Simón tenía el don para sonreír y reprimirte a la vez, sin perder la compostura ni elevar la voz.

Hacía un año que había aceptado entrenarse para jugar al quidditch y tras varios fracasos en busca de un entrenador personal que accediera a trabajar mano a mano con él apareció Simón, con su vitalidad y seguridad que le hacían creer que todo era posible. Pero la esperanza no era algo que fuese con él y era consciente que aquella marca que se extendía por su antebrazo izquierdo pesaba más que cualquier otra cualidad buena que pudiese tener. Aceptaba que era realmente bueno, que podía ganar más siendo cazador que buscador, pero aquellas huellas del pasado no le dejaban avanzar y le impedían ver algo más que rechazo.

Desarrugó el periódico que había dejado junto a la bolsa que había llevado y observó con detenimiento la imagen. Un hombre de veintiún años, de cabello despeinado y mirada perdida lo observaba desde la portada. El titular, de grandes letras, rezaba así; _"Exmortífago accede a las pruebas de selección para jugar en el famosos equipo de quidditch las Avispas de Wimbourne"._


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo de la historia. Aún no hay interacción entre Harry y Draco, más que nada porque hay que llegar a ciertas situaciones para que su encuentro se dé. Está calculado para el capítulo 4, por si quieren saber. Gracias a **Kae chan** por comentar la historia y espero que se animen a dejar sus comentarios.

Esta historia participa en el reto _"Long-Story"_ del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

* * *

—Capítulo 2—

Otra bronca más por parte del jefe de aurores, la decimosexta en toda la semana si no contaba mal. Austin era un hombre radical, estricto, impertinente, intransigente y un imbécil de manual donde los hubiese. Gritaba por todo, a veces había llegado a pensar que ese era su tono de voz habitual y si no lo hubiese visto hablar de forma cariñosa con su hija de siete años continuaría con esa idea. Exigía a todos menos a él mismo y se dedicaba a mirar el trabajo de sus sometidos con lupa en busca del más mínimo fallo. Pisoteaba los esfuerzos de los demás y se encargaba de dejar claro que estaba por encima de sus subordinados con descaro. Todavía recordaba su mirada prepotente y sus órdenes absurdas cuando había llegado de prácticas al cuerpo, acabando con cualquier gramo de paciencia que pudiese tener. Y lo que más le gustaba a Austin era regodearse por tenerlo a él, el héroe del mundo mágico, bajo su mano. Pero aquello estaba llegando a niveles que Harry ya no podía soportar. Dos años aguantando las mismas estupideces provenientes del mismo imbécil colmaba la paciencia de cualquier persona.

Hacía una hora y cuarto que su turno supuestamente había terminado, pero un fallo en la redacción del informe que debía entregar lo estaba reteniendo allí y estaba aumentando el mal humor que arrastraba desde la detención que habían realizado. La punta de la pluma se rompió con la presión que hacía sobre el trozo de pergamino e hizo que gritara de indignación. No podía creer que un inútil como Austin le hiciese repetir de nuevo el informe por equivocarse al escribir el apellido del detenido, ni que aquello fuese el mayor de los delitos. Había sido demasiado descuidado al revelar a Mimi, su compañera ahora en el cuerpo de aurores, que Ginny pasaría el fin de semana entrenando en Londres y que eso le daría tiempo para pasarlo con ella. Seguramente el anormal de su jefe había puesto astutamente la oreja, mientras Harry bajaba la guardia, y aprovechó el más mínimo fallo para mantenerlo retenido en la oficina. A veces podía resultar sádico con la forma tan especial e íntima que tenía para torturar a sus trabajadores. Y ahora estaba disfrutando de un sándwich rancio mientras escribía un maldito informe en vez de compartir una cena en condiciones con su pelirroja.

—Potter, agradecería que el informe estuviese antes de fin de año si no te importa. A diferencia de ti yo tengo una familia a la que dedicarle mi tiempo libre y tú te lo estás fumando con tu incapacidad para cumplir con tu trabajo —recitó desde la puerta de su despacho, con lo que parecía un tono burlesco—. Así que termia cuanto antes, que mi mujer me está esperando para cenar.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó lleno de rabia y con su rostro completamente teñido de rojo carmín. Aquellas indirectas habían tirado por la borda toda la paciencia que había reservado para su jefe y no iba a permitir que un amargado como Austin arruinara todo lo que era su vida por el simple placer de regodearse en su poder. Tiró la silla, arrugando el pergamino del informe entre sus dedos y estrelló con fuerza su mano sobre la mesa, causando que el tintero se derramase sobre la pulida madera del escritorio.

—Potter, ¿qué cree que está haciendo? —habló con indignación de quien no ha conseguido sublevar a su esclavo—. Esto puede teñir de negro su impecable expediente. ¿Es consecuente con ello?

—¡Vete a mamar leche de un hipogrifo Austin, que yo me voy con mi novia a pasar una bonita noche lejos ti! ¡Me da igual si quiere abrirme una falta en el expediente, si quiere echarme del cuerpo de aurores, denunciarme frente al Wizengamot o frente al mismísimo ministro de magia! —Recogió la capa del uniforme que estaba en el perchero cerca de la puerta—. Estoy cansado de su prepotencia, sus miradas por encima del hombro, como si fuese mejor que alguien de aquí. No voy a soportar sus críticas destructivas, porque a diferencia de usted yo soy una persona que sabe hacer su trabajo de la mejor forma posible y sin la necesidad de pisar a los demás para levantarme de mis fracasos.

Diciendo eso último y colocándose con prisas la capa salió del departamento de aurores, dejando a su jefe con la palabra en la boca. Ya había escuchado lo que él había hecho mal desde que había entrado en el cuerpo de aurores y nadie había sido capaz de cantarle las verdades a Austin. La costumbre era agachar la cabeza cada vez que le jefe de aurores aparecía para criticar el trabajo de cualquiera de sus subordinados, pero a aquel cerdo le había llegado su san Martín y no pensaba tragar ni un comentario mordaz más. Una cosa era tener cierto respeto y reverencia con sus superiores, otra muy distinta dejarse masacrar de aquella forma tan gratuita.

El atrio estaba completamente vacío, por lo que no tardó en llegar a la chimenea de Grimmauld Place. La estancia principal de la casa estaba iluminada por los candelabros que colgaban del techo, ocupada por Kreacher que lo esperaba en el centro con el escuchimizado brazo preparado para recoger la capa que Harry estaba quitándose. Con un tono de voz mucho más calmado y bajo que el que había usado con su jefe, preguntó por Ginny. En muda respuesta el elfo dirigió la mirada hacia el inmaculado techo de la habitación y desapareció tras recibir el agradecimiento por parte de su dueño.

Subió las escaleras despacio, desabrochando los primeros botones de la camisa y masajeando el cuello. Lo único que le apetecía en ese momento era olvidarse del trabajo, relajarse un rato, pasar tiempo con Ginny y cenar algo más que un simple sándwich de atún. Pensando en todo eso abrió la puerta de la habitación que había convertido en propia, descubriendo a su pelirroja novia deshaciendo la maleta y guardando las pocas prendas en el hueco que tenía reservado para ella en el armario de la estancia. Adoraba esas mañanas en las que, al abrir las puertas del armario, encontraba no sólo sus uniformes de auror y su ropa, ya no tan grande ni desgastada como años anteriores, sino también algunas piezas de ropa de ella. Una sensación placentera le recorría en esos momentos, cuando descubría que no estaba solo y que formaba parte de la vida de aquella pecosa mujer.

—Y yo que pensaba que Molly no te dejaría, en la vida, dormir aquí conmigo —habló desde el marco de la puerta, con la mano apoyada en el pomo de ésta.

El sobresalto que dio el cuerpo de Ginny le anunció que había sido lo suficiente silencioso y cauteloso para que no se percatase de que él había llegado a la habitación. Un complejo de auror que había conseguido perfeccionar tras varios fracasos de ser sigiloso en los entrenamientos y en alguna que otra misión de importancia en el cuerpo mientras había sido un mero auror scolaris. Y que entrase en las habitaciones como si fuera un fantasma enervaba los humos de su pareja, pero a él seguía resultándole encantador como se asustaba cada vez que la sorprendía.

Vio como Ginny giraba sobre sus talones con cara de pocos amigos y en dos zancadas se situó frente a él, respirando con la dificultad de alguien que se ha impresionado. A pesar de esa amenaza Harry no perdía la sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios cuando había visto a la mujer moverse con soltura desde la maleta, apoyada en la cama, hacia el armario. Bastante mal se tomaba su trabajo, o más bien a Austin, como para pelearse con Ginny por asustarla de aquella forma tan particular.

La tomó de la cintura, ignorando el cambio de color de su rostro, y cerró los ojos a la vez que apoyaba su frente sobre la de la pelirroja. Sólo necesitaba un instante de paz, un momento para poner en orden los sentimientos y no dejarse llevar por las enormes ganas de descargar toda la frustración que aún contenía a pesar del discurso que le había gritado a Austin. Sabía que Ginny no tenía culpa de lo que pasaba en su trabajo y no tenía ningún derecho a volcar, equívocamente, todo el mal humor que corría por sus venas. Ella siempre había sabido mantener su vida personal y profesional alejada, sin que una tuviese influencia sobre la otra. Nunca había alzado la voz porque había perdido un partido por un despiste de un bateador o por culpa de una disputa interna, siempre se olvidaba de su profesión cuando se encontraba con él y eso Harry lo agradecía mucho. Pero, a diferencia de Ginny, él no tenía esa facilidad para manejar sus emociones y alternar un estado u otro según en el momento que se encontraba. El enfado siempre conseguía ganar la batalla y, quisiera o no, salía por algún lugar inesperado. Lo bueno de eso es que la pelirroja casi siempre lo comprendía, excepto cuando ella también debía dominar sus propios sentimientos y no atinaba a controlar su carácter. Porque Ginny tenía un temperamento fuerte y cuando se enfadaba era mejor no estar muy cerca de ella.

—¿Mal día? —Harry asintió a esa sencilla pregunta sin separarse ni un centímetro. Ahora que la tenía cerca, era mejor aprovechar ese momento por muy enfadado que pudiese estar con su vida laboral—. Bien, entonces mejor no hablar de trabajo hoy. Ya me lo contarás mañana u otro día que te sientas capaz de explicarlo, porque si esto va acabar en una discusión me voy a la Madriguera así tenga que disculparme con mi madre y aceptar que ella tiene razón.

—¿En qué se supone que tiene ella razón? —preguntó escéptico.

—Que no es una buena idea que una pareja, sin haberse casado antes, convivan juntas porque eso podría llegar a destruirla por completo —explicó con una sonrisa en los labios—. Pero sinceramente no me gustaría tener que bajarme del burro y darle la razón a mi madre, por lo que agradecería que no discutiéramos.

Sólo hacía dos años que compartían Grimmauld Place como residencia en Londres, algo que había puesto los vellos de punta de media familia Weasley. Y es que Molly siempre había sido algo reacia a aceptar que Ginny y él compartiesen habitación, incluyendo cama. Incluso Ron había puesto impedimentos que, muy amablemente, su hermana había ignorado para no decirle por donde se pasaba su dichosa opinión respecto al tema. A pesar de que Molly y Arthur sabían que Harry nunca se aprovecharía de Ginny, que la respetaba como mujer, que llevaban juntos desde que la guerra había acabado y que todos esos años de relación eran normal que desembocaran en algo más formal, como compartir casa, aún les era difícil aceptar que su hija cada vez que aterrizaba en Londres no acabaría durmiendo bajo su techo.

Recordando que todavía llevaba puesto el uniforme de auror, que ni si quiera había tenido tiempo para ducharse después de la detención que les había llevado cuatro horas parados en un parque y que posiblemente su ropa debía oler a sudor que tiraba para atrás, se separó de la pelirroja que se había abrazado de forma mimosa a él. Con una disculpa cogió la toalla que colgaba tras la puerta, algo con que vestirse y se encerró en el baño con la esperanza de que su humos se suavizaran con el agua caliente de la ducha.

* * *

El agua de la ducha caía hirviendo sobre él, dejando cualquier resquicio de su piel completamente enrojecida y envolviéndolo en una nube de vaho que lo ocultaba del resto de compañeros. Acababan de ganar un partido importante contra los Cannon, que aquel año habían salido como favoritos en la liga tras su espectacular despegue a inicios de temporada y que ellos habían arruinado arrebatándole el primer puesto. El próximo partido sería contra las Harpías algo que no sería sencillo, por lo que no debía bajar la guardia a pesar de que los separaban cien puntos de diferencia y eso les dejaba un margen de maniobra que aprovecharía para su beneficio.

En aquellos años que llevaba practicando el quidditch profesionalmente había logrado que sus compañeros y gran parte de los admiradores del equipo lo apreciasen como jugador, aunque algunos todavía se resistían a aceptar que era realmente bueno en lo que hacía. Habían conseguido dos ligas seguidas desde que era titular, se había convertido en el segundo capitán elegido por sus propios compañeros de grupo y hacía un año había recibido la gran noticia que sería, por fin, titular en el mundial. Sólo había jugado un partido amistoso con la selección inglesa, pero eso no podía compararse con un partido real en el que podía darlo todo de sí mismo y convertirse en una gran figura del quidditch, al menos a nivel nacional.

Enrolló la toalla a su cintura, escurriendo posteriormente su húmedo pelo que goteaba de forma insistente sobre sus hombros y salió al vestuario donde quedaba algún rezagado, el segundo entrenador del equipo y el fisioterapeuta que siempre los acompañaba por si se lesionaban, estos últimos mantenían una entretenida charla sobre el partido que acaban de presenciar. Con discreción abrió la taquilla con un hechizo silencioso y sin varita, una medida de seguridad para que nadie robase las cosas ajenas, y sacó la ropa de calle que tenía allí guardada. Observó la foto en movimiento en la que se encontraba su madre y Astoria, la chica que se había convertido en su novia no hacía más de cuatro meses.

Astoria y él habían coincidido en Hogwarts, pero la diferencia de edad había sido un gran impedimento para que se relacionasen entre ellos. Draco siempre había limitado su círculo de amigos a los compañeros de su mismo curso, pero Daphne se había encargado de hacer saber que aquella niña de pelo castaño y carácter bipolar era su hermana pequeña. Y decía bipolar porque Astoria era alguien temperamental, aunque realmente cariñosa cuando se lo proponía. Podía ser un osito de peluche al que daba ganas de achuchar o bien un frío tempano de hielo imposible de atravesar y eso hacía que la quisiera, porque sabía estar según el tipo de situación en la que se encontrase. A él no se le conocía precisamente por mostrarse tierno en público y no pretendía tener una pareja que necesitase muestras de amor delante de los demás, porque eso era lo suficiente privado como para sólo concentrarlo en sus momentos a solas o quizá simplemente rodeados de su familia.

El reencuentro entre él y Astoria se había dado de forma inesperada, así como su relación. Después de dos años jugando en las Avispas y ser titular, Lucius había aceptado ir a verlo jugar uno de los partidos más importantes de toda la liga. Derrotar a las Urracas era un reto que no podían permitirse perder y no sólo para demostrarle a su padre que él era alguien útil, que le gustaba lo que hacía con su vida y que realmente era bueno. Fue un partido realmente duro, extenuante y glorioso para el equipo. El marcado había acabado 350-270 a favor de las Avispas tras dos horas y medio de juego. El buscador del equipo se había hecho con la snitch y todos los compañeros, incluyéndole a él, se le pusieron encima en lo que era un abrazo grupal a la vez que el estadio rompía en gritos de victoria.

Sus padres habían esperado en el vestíbulo, junto a la familia Greengrass al completo, y él salió tras ducharse con algunos de sus compañeros. Los despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y saludó cordialmente al patriarca de la familia, pasando después hacia la madre y por último a las hermanas Greengrass. Hacía tiempo que no se encontraba con Astoria, quizá años, pero con Daphne había mantenido el contacto todo lo que su profesión le había permitido al igual que con el resto de sus amigos. Lucius se mantuvo alejado, en pose estatua sin dejar notar su presencia, pero su madre lo abrazó de forma cariñosa y lo felicitó por ganar. La relación con su padre se había vuelto casi nula tras la guerra. La terquedad de Lucius por seguir creyendo en todo aquello que había convertido en una pesadilla su vida había abierto una enorme brecha, casi infranqueable, entre padre e hijo. Las discusiones ya no se daban entre ellos, ni siquiera hablaban de forma normal y que Draco le hubiese retirado la palabra hacía tres años y medio no ayudaba a que todas esas diferencias se solucionasen.

Tras una cena en la mansión Malfoy y varios encuentros esporádicos, debido a la cercanía de Astoria con su hermana, habían hecho posible que Draco viese algo especial en aquella chica que en Hogwarts había pasado tan desapercibido para él.

—Draco, ¿cómo tienes el hombro? —preguntó Martin, el fisioterapeuta del equipo. Y es que en el partido había recibido el impacto de uno de los cazadores del equipo contrario provocándole una pequeña contractura en el hombro que se había lesionado hacía varios días atrás en uno de los entrenamientos.

—Todo bien, sólo ha sido el impacto. Aún tengo el hematoma y el golpe no creo que ayude a que desaparezca. —Apartó la camisa para mostrar el brazo que tenía un extraño color azulado desde la clavícula—. No me duele mucho, pero si sigo llegando con estos morados mi novia os pleiteará a todos por maltrato.

—Entonces tendremos que cuidarte mejor. Pásate mañana por la enfermería y te reviso que no tengas algún desgarro muscular. De todas formas continua con la poción que te pasé, no hagas movimientos bruscos e intenta tener el brazo lo más pegado al tronco que puedas. —Sonrió con amabilidad y salió del vestuario revisando los folios que llevaba en la mano.

A pesar de lo que le había costado entrar al equipo, de todas las trabas que habían puesto para ficharlo como suplente, los años habían hecho su efecto para borrar las manchas de su pasado al menos a la altura de su equipo. Algunos hinchas aún no aceptaban que Draco Malfoy estuviese entre las filas de uno de los mejores equipos de Quidditch y que además le debiesen algunas de las victorias de las Avispas. Pero eso ya no tenía el mismo efecto en el rubio, que había aprendido a agradar y desagradar a partes iguales.

Salió del vestuario con la bolsa colgando en el hombro derecho y vio que al final del pasillo, en el vestíbulo, Astoria lo esperaba con una expresión neutra que no dejaba ver cuál era su estado de ánimo. Al llegar a la altura de su pareja la saludó con una sonrisa tierna y caminaron juntos hacia la salida trasera del estadio.


	3. Chapter 3

Perdón por la tardanza, pero me ha sido imposible escribir el capítulo antes. Estamos a final de trimestre y tengo exámenes uno detrás de otro, mis profesores no me dan un respiro. Pero ahora me he puesto con él y en una hora lo he escrito (hacía mucho que no escribía un capítulo de golpe y porrazo por lo que me tiento muy contenta por haberlo conseguido) Espero que disfruten de la historia, como lo estoy haciendo yo al escribirla.  
Recordaros que la historia se centra en una amistad entre Draco y Harry, pero hasta el capítulo cuatro o cinco no se encontrarán, ya veré cuando los hago reunirse. Este capítulo muestra un poco parte de la trama que se va a desarrollar a partir de la mitad de la historia en adelante.

* * *

—Capítulo 3—

Sólo dos semanas después de la disputa con su jefe, éste había decidido tomarse la justicia por su propia mano llevando hasta el límite los nervios de Harry. El primer castigo no tardó en llegar al día siguiente ordenándole que reorganizara el archivador, una habitación de doscientos metros cuadrados llena de estanterías con pergaminos y carpetas con antiguos casos del departamento de aurores, algo que hizo que la jornada durase nueve horas y medias respecto a las seis reglamentarias. Cuatro días más tardes, cuando Harry pensó inocentemente que todo había acabado, tuvo que hacer trabajos de secretaria llevando informes y documentos de un lugar a otro. Una semana después, justo cuando Ginny había conseguido tres días de descanso para pasarlos con él, tuvo que cargar con guardias nocturnas que iban desde las nueve de la noche hasta las ocho de la mañana. Para acabar, quince días después que empezase la pesadilla, Austin había decidido darle un caso que en apariencia era importante para el cuerpo. Tras estar catorce horas sin moverse de un banco, esperando a que alguien saliese de aquel bloque de pisos abandonados se presentó en el departamento para dar parte de lo ocurrido. Mimi, su compañera, lo había descubierto con aquel viejo caso que llevaba dos meses cerrado y archivado, algo que acabó con toda la paciencia que había almacenado para soportar todo lo que su jefe le echara encima.

Ya hacía dos días que había presentado su carta de excedencia en el despacho del jefe de aurores, se había acordado de todos los antepasados de éste y lo había mandado a buscar hinkypunks al bosque prohibido. Lo único que quería era olvidarse de aquel calvario que había sido el último mes, pensar que hacer con su vida y si debía denunciar por abuso de poder a Austin, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de ponerse a pleitear con el hombre que había convertido el mayor sueño de su vida en una auténtica pesadilla.

Aquella mañana su estado de humor era fatídico y, por la carta que estaba sosteniendo en sus manos, no tenía pinta de que fuese a mejorar. Si había pensado que deshacerse de su trabajo o de los problemas que éste le traía iba a ser fácil, estaba muy equivocado.

_Al auror Harry J. Potter. _

_Tras recibir su petición de excedencia con período sin determinar y sin razones que avalen esa decisión, deberá presentarse hoy mismo a las doce y veinte en el Ministerio de Magia, 1ª planta. Se llevará a cabo una vista con el ministro de magia en la que podrá, libremente, expresar lo que le llevó a tomar la decisión de abandonar su puesto de trabajo y concretar los términos de su excedencia. _

_Se espera puntualidad, ya que un retraso supondría el desajuste de la agenda diaria del ministro. _

_Un cordial saludo. Secretaria personal del ministro de magia Inglés. _

Debió preverlo cuando había presentado su carta de excedencia a Austin. Aquel tipo de decisiones siempre acababa en las manos del ministro y ser amigo íntimo de Kingsley no ayudaba demasiado a impedir una vista explicativa. ¿Qué iba a decir? "He dejado mi trabajo como auror porque el imbécil, inútil, deshonrado, hipócrita, prepotente y agrio de mi jefe me hacía la vida imposible en mi horario laboral" Eso imposibilitaría mucho más su reincorporación futura al departamento, porque saber que el jefe de aurores estaría esperándolo durante meses alimentando su sed de venganza no le animaría a regresar hasta que Austin estuviese lejos del departamento. Pero contarle la verdad a Kingsley sería una verdadera liberación, con la posibilidad que Austin desapareciese del cuerpo de aurores con su altanería a otro sitio.

Apartó la bandeja del desayuno, dando por perdido su apetito, y Kreacher apareció de la nada frente a la mesa del salón. Aquel elfo debía tener alguna alarma que le avisara de cuando llegaba, cuando acababa o decidía terminar con algo, porque siempre aparecía en el momento justo y no antes ni después. El que no hablase no era un gran problema la mayoría del tiempo, para las palabras que dedicaba antes mejor mudo, pero en ocasiones en las que su estado de ánimo era tan pésimo no soportaba ese silencio incómodo y traumático en el que Kreacher estaba sumido. Irritaba aún más sus nervios no escuchar alguna palabra de consolación o algún insulto dirigido a la pureza de la sangre de ciertos magos, por ejemplo Austin. Al menos sería gratificante escuchar insultos hacia su jefe, levantaría su autoestima y calmaría ese desasosiego que cargaba desde que había pedido la excedencia.

—Kreacher tengo una entrevista en el ministerio y lo más seguro es que pase toda la mañana fuera. Llegaré para comer, al menos eso intentaré. Hermione y Ron vendrán, tal vez antes que yo, los recibes y —escribió con pulcritud en el pergamino que había cogido de la repisa— les das esta nota. Prepara un buen postre para después del almuerzo, esa tarta de frutas rojas que te sale tan bien estará bien.

La única contestación del elfo fue una estilizada reverencia y desapareció del lugar llevándose la bandeja que había dejado apartada. Después de tanto tiempo había perdido alguna esperanza de volver a escuchar esa voz quejumbrosa y rota que lo caracterizaba.

Esperó a que faltaran diez minutos para la vista con Kingsley y se presentó en el ministerio como mero visitante. Ya no trabajaba allí, al menos hasta nuevo aviso, y no quería ser más que los demás. Pasó el control de la entrada a pesar de que el joven que allí había se negaba rotundamente, casi tuvo que amenazarlo con la varita para que la cogiese y llevase a cabo el registro. Se encontró a Mimi en el ascensor, quien le contó el mal humor que se traía Austin desde que él había dejado el cuerpo, y Jon no parecía muy contento con las carpetas que cargaba llenas de pergaminos. Al parecer su jefe había perdido la diversión y se dedicaba a jorobar a su compañero. Conocía la faceta patosa de Jon, pero había conseguido dominarla en aquellos años y no era tan mal auror como para encerrarlo en documentación a archivar.

Bajó hasta la última planta que lo separaba del despacho del ministro sólo, nadie parecía tener que ir hacia allí, por lo que supo que Kingsley había pedido que nadie lo molestara. Sabía que al ministro le bastaba un par de palabras para que nadie bajase a la primera planta ni se paseara por ella. Al final del pasillo se encontraba una puerta de madera lacada, con una placa del mismo material y el nombre del ministro que ocupaba el despacho. Sólo tenía que llamar y acabar cuanto antes con aquel trámite que lo separaba de la paz durante algunos meses.

—Harry —dijo sonriente Kingsley desde el centro del despacho donde mantenía lo que parecía una charla poco agradable con Austin—. Ya estábamos esperándote. ¿Algún problema?

—Ninguno, sólo tuve que amenazar al chico de recepción para que me aceptara como visitante y no como trabajador del ministerio. Pero ya estoy aquí. —Miró a los dos hombres que se mantenían uno frente al otro—. Buenos días Austin, lo mismo digo ministro.

—Harry sin formalidades por favor, esto es puramente para informarme cual ha sido la causa de tu excedencia. Justamente estaba pidiendo explicaciones a Austin, —sonrió al aludido con forzada obligación— para ver si él sabía cuál podría ser la causa de tu repentina decisión. ¿Nos sentamos?

El despacho del ministro, como el del director de Hogwarts, estaba lleno de retratos de los antiguos ministros, sólo que estos se encontraban en un rincón de la habitación y no justo detrás de la mesa. Sería incómodo acusar a Austin de abusón si tenía millones de miradas frente a él, así las cosas serían mucho más sencillas.

Tomó asiento frente a Kingsley y junto a su jefe. No le gustaba aquella situación comprometedora. Prefería hablar aquello de forma confidente con el ministro, sin mayor presencia que ellos dos y bien lejos de Austin, que tenía una mirada fría que nada bueno presagiaba.

—Bueno Harry, tú nos dirás. Austin me ha dicho que le sorprendió mucho tu petición de excedencia, que eres un auror auténtico, responsable, que cumple con sus funciones y acata las ordenes sin decir nada en contra —explicó con brevedad y tono profesional el ministro.

—Creo que debe haber una equivocación, señor ministro. —Observó el gesto de desagrado ante la formalidad del hombre que tenía en frente—. Perdón, Kingsley. Como iba diciendo eso que Austin te ha dicho no tiene ni punto de comparación con la realidad, ¿no es así jefe?

—¿A qué te refieres? —intervino el ministro ante la mirada de rivalidad que se presentó entre alterno y subalterno—. Explica tus razones y veré que podemos hacer para resolver estas… diferencias que parecen haber entre ustedes dos.

Harry se aclaró la voz para comenzar a explicar con detalles todos los abusos que el jefe de aurores había cometido desde que había llegado allí. Desde el primer día, le remarcó a Kingsley, se había jactado de tener bajo su control a Harry Potter y como había aprovechado su puesto de poder para pisotear a todos los que estaban por debajo. No se olvidó de los primeros meses como auror primus, donde lo ponía de guardia semana sí y semana no, con la gran excusa que debía formarse como un verdadero auror y que las cosas para desempeñar esa profesión eran realmente duras. Todas aquellas veces en las que, para fastidiar, se había metido en su vida privada y lo había dejado repitiendo informes que no tenían ningún error aparente. Las constantes broncas que recibía cuando salía a alguna vigilancia y cometía un fallo mísero y sin importancia. Sin olvidar aquel último mes que le había sido imposible aguantar más.

La cara de Austin fue palideciendo a medida que Harry contaba todo aquello frente al ministro, mientras que éste último se crecía ante la expresión de desacreditación hacia el jefe de aurores. Aquello no retiraría del cargo a Austin, pero sí que lo mantendrían vigilado durante un largo periodo de tiempo para verificar su competencia en el desempeño de su trabajo como jefe de la unidad más importante del ministerio de magia.

—Si todo lo que me estás contando es cierto y tu excedencia se debe simplemente a la mala aptitud de tu superior para desempeñar correctamente sus funciones como jefe de aurores, espero que estés convencido que se llevará una vigilancia intensiva por parte de mi personal y que puedes volver a tu trabajo sin problema alguno. —Giró la mirada hacia Austin con enfado—. Que sepas Austin que no voy a permitir, a nadie, que se aproveche de su posición de poder para manipular, agredir, ofender o abusar de los trabajadores de este ministerio. ¿Le ha quedado claro? Las palabras de Harry son válidas para abrirle un expediente, expulsarlo del cuerpo de aurores e inhabilitarlo para toda la vida. Pero quiero pensar que le cegó tanto poder sobre alguien que lo lleva de forma innata, por lo que le expedientaré y lo pondré en vigilancia hasta que yo lo crea necesario. Si vuelvo a recibir una queja parecida de algún auror, sin importar el rango que éste tenga, despídase de su trabajo.

—Señor ministro yo quería añadir que… —Austin fue cortado por Kingsley, quien hizo gesto de que no quería escuchar nada más.

—Hablaremos más tarde Austin, eso téngalo claro. Ahora me gustaría terminar con Harry para poder encargarme de usted con más tranquilidad. Le queda una buena charla por delante y tengo una comida con el accionista. —Miró nuevamente a Harry, quien no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro—. ¿Y bien Harry?

—Si me lo permite y no es ninguna molestia me gustaría tomarme un tiempo personal, pensar en todo lo que me ha pasado en este tiempo y tomar la decisión de forma fría —Se removió nervioso en la silla y un leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte del ministro le dio la respuesta. Podía disponer de todo el tiempo que necesitara y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Ginny estaba en plena liga y hasta junio no acabaría, para darle paso al mundial de quidditch.

Kingsley despidió a Harry con un apretón de mano, prometiendo que aquella vergüenza no volvería a repetirse, y cerró la puerta para enfrentar a Austin. Justamente ahora que necesitaba a Harry como auror se le presentaba un problema tan complicado y todo por culpa de aquel inútil que se dedicaba a hacer la vida imposible a sus subalternos. Hacía varios meses que alguien le había enviado la información sobre el caso de forma anónima, había investigado todo lo que tenía en aquella carpeta que guardaba celosamente en el tercer cajón de su escritorio. No sabía cómo lo iba hacer, pero Harry debía terminar con aquel caso de forma confidencial. Sabía que era el único auror que no contaría nada a la prensa, ni a sus compañeros para presumir, ni abriría antes de tiempo la boca y mucho menos tendría prejuicios insanos.

—Austin no sé cómo te lo montas, pero siempre eres un estorbo en los momentos menos necesarios. Necesitaba a Harry como auror y tú acabas de frustrar todos mis planes. —Golpeó la mesa con frustración—. ¡Has arruinado una planificación y elaboración de pruebas de meses enteros! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa para el ministerio? ¡Millones de galeones!

—Kingsley yo me puedo ocupar de ese caso, si tú así lo quieres. —Ofreció con cautela, viendo que el ministro no estaba de muy buen humor.

—¡Tú eres un inútil como auror, por eso te puse como jefe de aurores! ¿Crees que arriesgaría una operación tan importante? Harry tiene todas las características necesarias para resolver ese caso. —Exasperado se movió por todo el despacho intentando pensar con claridad cuál debía ser su próximo movimiento—. ¿Te has propuesto expulsar del cuerpo a todos los que se le dé bien su trabajo sólo porque tú eras un torpe? Si es así dímelo ya, porque me ahorrarás tiempo, dinero y dolores de cabeza. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa genial idea de hacerle la vida imposible?

—Yo sólo intentaba que fuese un buen auror.

—¿Cómo? ¿Pisoteándole la moral y creyéndote mejor que Harry simplemente por estar por encima de él en el escalafón? Un auror es algo más que maña en las artes de la lucha y el duelo Austin. —Miró con pesadez hacia el bolsillo de su capa, donde guardaba la insignia de auror—. Es corazón y justicia, ambas en equilibrio.

La melancolía que se le instaló en su estómago como un incómodo calambre le impidió que pudiese decir algo más. Dejó que Austin se marchase, dispuesto a continuar aquella charla cuando su estado de ánimo fuese mejor. Los recuerdos de sus días como auror llegaban a su mente en imágenes cortas, que se reducía a los buenos momentos que había vivido con sus compañeros. Pero habían caído demasiados como para regresar a aquel antro y lo único que conseguiría con eso sería alimentar más la pena que le acompañaba desde el final de la guerra. A pesar que había intentado salir inmune de ella, realmente estaba destrozado por aquellas pérdidas que no pudo evitar. Ese cúmulo de situaciones y sus propios sentimientos le llevó a encerrarse en un despacho que no le llamaba la atención, a ejercer un poder que no deseaba y a estar a la altura que todos los magos esperaban de él. Aquello no era fácil para él.

* * *

Con la ausencia del entrenador el vestuario se había sumado en un intenso debate antes del primer entrenamiento para el mundial. Aún quedaba dos meses para que empezase, los entrenamientos se intercalaban con los de los equipos a los que cada uno pertenecía y resultaba agotador para la mayoría. Aquella actividad frenética casi los llevaba a la extenuación, pero el continuo control médico que se llevaba en ese tiempo evitaba que llegasen al máximo de sus fuerzas. Los complementos alimenticios como los batidos energéticos de frutas o las galletas rondaban por las bolsas de deportes, el vestuario, las taquillas e incluso en la enfermería. Eran su mejor aliado para aquellos dos meses de actividad extrema.

Todos se iban vistiendo con el equipo de entrenamiento, mientras discutían sobre quién iba a ser el nuevo capitán de la selección y es que aquella era una decisión realmente importante. Draco, que se encontraba todavía ausente, llevaba todas las de ganar frente a Katie Bell, quien intentaba por todos los medios arrebatarle el puesto a Malfoy. No es que dudase de la capacidad del rubio para dirigir el equipo, era realmente bueno en lo que hacía y no tenía nada personal contra él, pero llevaba tres años jugando en la selección y deseaba ese puesto. Aunque la chica sabía que la antigüedad no tenía nada que ver con la calidad, pero sabía que servía para aquello. Había intentado por todos los medios hacer campaña con sus compañeros de equipo, incluso se había quejado al entrenador que no era justo que el capitán se eligiese en el vestuario, pero nada había servido para convertirse en la favorita a ojos de todos.

—A ver pensad por un momento. Es el primer año que juega como titular, sólo ha jugado un partido amistoso con la selección y no tiene mayor experiencia que la de su equipo —explicó Katie a todos sus compañeros—. Además, nadie le preguntó si quería ser el capitán. Yo en cambio estoy ofreciéndome, llevo tres años de titular, me conocen muy bien y saben que soy competitiva.

—Katie no hace falta que se le pregunte nada a Draco, seguro que acepta sin rechistar —habló Tracey entre el griterío que se había formado entre sus compañeros.

—Draco es un gran jugador Bell, todos los presentes lo sabemos. Ha conseguido ganar dos años seguidos la liga con las Avispas, están como favoritos este año y tienen todas las de ganar. —Corner se encogió de hombros ante la explicación de Coote—. Michael sabes que no tiene porqué marcar una diferencia entre su equipo y la selección. Lleva tiempo queriendo ser titular y por fin lo ha conseguido, ¿por qué iba a jugar mal?

—Nadie ha dicho que va a jugar mal —replicó Katie las palabras de su compañero—. Simplemente digo que debería acostumbrarse a nosotros antes de convertirse en nuestro capitán. ¿No creen? Además hay que encontrar un buscador sustituto. ¿Creen que Malfoy se preocupará en hacerlo?

—Repito; Draco lleva tiempo queriendo ser titular, ¿por qué no va a cumplir como capitán?

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando Draco apareció por la puerta, con su porte profesional saludando a todos y sin decir una palabra más alta que la otra. Katie lo miró con suspicacia. Parecía un rival duro, sabía que lo era porque había jugado contra él en los partidos y si pisaba la realidad tenía en cuenta las de perder que llevaba.

—Está bien, entonces… —habló Katie rompiendo el silencio—. ¿A quién prefieren como capitán a mí o a Draco?

El rubio se giró desde la taquilla tras escuchar las palabras de su compañera. ¿Desde cuándo él se había presentado como capitán? O más bien, ¿en qué momento habían tomado la decisión de que él fuese el capitán de la selección inglesa? Tracey, Cornfoot y Coote habían levantado la mano a su favor, mientras que Katie y Michael se habían alzado en su contra.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno sé que en esta actualización me retrasé más de lo normal, pero es que los estudios exprimen a cualquier persona humana. Yo creo que los profesores lo hacen a posta para que no podamos tener vida propia. Gracias a todas las personas que han comentado la historia y que han esperado, de forma estoica, a esta actualización. Espero que al menos les guste el capítulo y les dé una pista de por donde irán los asuntos entre Draco y Harry.

Esta historia participa en el reto _"Long-Story"_ del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

* * *

—Capítulo 4—

El calor aquel año se negaba a establecerse en Inglaterra, por lo que los entrenamientos de quidditch se hacían mucho más llevaderos en pleno medio día. A la liga apenas le quedaban algunos partidos para darla por finalizada, por lo que los entrenamientos de cara al mundial se habían ido intensificando a medida que pasaban los días. Lo que peor llevaban era encontrar un buscador que se ciñera a las exigencias tanto del entrenador como del nuevo capitán de la selección inglesa. Los periódicos, estatales como internacionales, se habían hecho eco de aquel problema que estaba a punto de descalificar a Inglaterra del mundial. Todo el que podía opinaba sobre ese hecho y comentarios tales como; "La culpa la tiene Malfoy. Nadie quiere estar bajo el mando de ese rubio desteñido y es por eso que no se ocupa la vacante libre de buscador", era el día a día de la prensa deportiva del Profeta. Algo que Draco había comenzado a ignorar taxativamente, como otras veces en la que había sido el centro de los insultos y abucheos de ese periódico.

Esa misma tarde tenía un entrenamiento especial con dos de los buscadores que había seleccionado para jugar con ellos. Lucho, el entrenador, le había puesto fecha límite para elegir el buscador y si no se encargaría él mismo de escoger entre los candidatos que se habían presentado. Aunque el entrenador parecía muy convencido que no encontraría el candidato que se adecuara a las exigencias, Draco ya estaba seguro a quien iba a elegir para ocupar ese puesto tan importante. Lo había visto jugar en múltiples ocasiones en las Urracas, tenía unos movimientos ligeros y veloces, además era competitivo y muy exigente consigo mismo. Jeremy Lisen, un mago de familia muggle que había destacado en Durmstrang y que se había convertido en uno de los jugadores revelación aquel año. Aún era joven, pero con tan sólo dieciocho años Jeremy sabía lo que era luchar por hacerse un hueco en uno de los mundos más grandes que existía en la comunidad mágica.

Había reunido a todo el equipo en el campo para comunicar que había entrenamiento especial. El juego de buscadores era una actividad específica en la que todos los jugadores del equipo, exceptuando al buscador o buscadores, se ponían en contra de éste para reflejar las condiciones más extremas en las que se podrían ver envueltos. Cuatro bludger iban siendo lanzadas de un lado a otro del campo, sin rumbo determinado, mientras que los jugadores se cruzaban por el camino y bateaban para desviar la bludger hacia otra dirección. Los dos baúles que contenían las pelotas ya estaban dispuestos en el centro del campo, por lo que lo único que faltaba era saltar al campo y elegir al mejor de los buscadores.

—¡Equipo! —gritó Draco para llamar la atención de los jugadores dispersados—. Prestad atención. Ya sabéis que necesitamos un buscador que se adecue a nuestro modo de juego, por lo que hoy tendremos entrenamiento especial de buscadores. —Miró alrededor pero no divisó los bates por ningún lado—. Id calentando, vuelvo enseguida. A alguien se le olvidó traer los bates para el entrenamiento.

El almacén donde se solía guardar todos los materiales para el juego estaba lleno de polvo, cosas en desuso, viejos baúles vacíos, alguna snitch que revoloteaba entre las cuatro paredes y escobas desplumadas. Aquel lugar necesitaba una limpieza a fondo, porque apenas se podía encontrar el material en buen estado y las estanterías amenazaban con desplomarse en cualquier momento. Rebuscó hasta dar con seis bates, cuyos mangos tenían una cinta con la bandera inglesa en el extremo. Casi todo lo que llevaban en el mundial iba decorado con la bandera de su selección, incluidas las escobas y las bludgers, esto si jugaban en su campo.

Una vez tuvo todo intentó salir de aquel cuchitril, pero dos personas discutiendo no muy lejos de allí llamó su atención y prestó atención a lo que decían. Por las voces parecían Lucho y Mikel, el segundo entrenador de la selección. La disputa parecía antigua, pues la voz de Lucho contestaba con desganas y monotonía.

—¿Cuántas veces te lo voy a repetir, Mikel? Es nuestra obligación pensar en lo mejor para el equipo, en su protección y te digo que es una buena decisión para todos —habló con cansancio Lucho desde el otro lado de la puerta—. Draco seguirá escogiendo un buscador, pero como ninguno le resulta lo suficiente bueno, nos dejará vía libre para introducirlo en la selección. Cosas del ministro de magia y yo no seré quien lo contradiga.

—¿Y si encuentra uno que le guste? ¿Qué harás? ¿Negarle la entrada? —Mikel parecía indignado, tozudo y dispuesto a no dar su brazo a torcer—. Deberías hablar con Draco, no creo que sea una buena idea perder el tiempo en entrenamientos inútiles cuando tú tienes el buscador perfecto.

Aquellas últimas palabras despertaron aún más la curiosidad de Draco, que abrió lentamente la puerta y miró por el pequeño hueco que había dejado para espiar desde su posición. Mikel le daba la espalda, pero la cara de Lucho era todo un poema ante aquellas acusaciones gratuitas por parte del segundo entrenador. El entrenador era un hombre con carácter, negado a aceptar críticas y muy temperamental.

—La última vez que el segundo entrenador puso en duda mis decisiones respecto al equipo acabó en la calle Mikel. Así que cuídate —advirtió con la amenaza pintada en sus ojos—. Si el ministro decide que Harry Potter tiene que entrar en la selección, lo hará y tú cumplirás las órdenes. ¿Lo has entendido?

Draco cerró la puerta con el mismo cuidado que la abrió, apoyando después la espalda contra la misma. Se había dedicado durante las dos últimas semanas a escoger escrupulosamente el mejor de los buscadores que había en Inglaterra, aguantando las críticas que los periódicos mágicos lanzaban contra él y preocupándose por tener el mejor equipo del mundial. Y ahora resultaba que Lucho ya tenía el buscador "adecuado" para jugar con ellos. No había servido de nada aguantar todos esos varapalos, ni si quiera la discusión que había tenido con Astoria por no atenderla como se merecía.

Soltó con indignación los bates, produciendo un fuerte estruendo lo que llamó la atención de los dos hombres que había afuera. La puerta se abrió repentinamente, dejando entrar la luz de nuevo al lugar y Draco se volteó para ver al entrenador. Recolocó la camiseta que vestía con la bandera de Inglaterra y habló con toda la dignidad que pudo en ese momento.

—La próxima vez agradecería que se me informase de las cosas. No me gusta perder mi valioso tiempo haciendo el imbécil sólo para entretenerlos a ustedes mientras piensan como decirme que el ministro de magia ha intercedido en un evento deportivo para enchufar a Harry Potter en la selección —expresó con indignación—. Ahora si me disculpan le diré a mis compañeros que ya tenemos buscador y que no dependerá de nosotros esa decisión. La próxima vez será usted, Lucho, quien se tragará toda la bronca que me caerá a mí por su desinformación al equipo.

—Malfoy detente ahí ahora mismo —ordenó de inmediato el entrenador—. No le dirá nada a sus compañeros, por el momento, y continuará con la selección de buscador como hasta ahora. Todos sabemos que no le agrada ningún buscador…

—Se está equivocando entrenador. Yo sólo he hecho un buen trabajo para escoger al que más se adapte a nuestra forma de jugar. No he estado estas dos semanas con los brazos cruzados, si es lo que quiere saber. —Aquella acusación era lo que menos esperaba de Lucho, quien siempre había confiado en él como jugador—. Pensé que los únicos que se pensaban que yo no hacía nada por conseguir buscador era el Profeta, pero veo que los rumores de que me toco las narices vienen desde adentro.

—Yo nunca pensé eso de ti Draco, lo sabes perfectamente.

—Sinceramente, por su forma de actuar lo no parece y lo que le dijo a Mikel hace un momento lo contradice por completo. —Miró de soslayo al segundo entrenador, que no había dicho nada al respecto en toda aquella absurda conversación—. Si lo que quiere es continuar con esta pantomima de no tenemos buscador y perder el tiempo... adelante, no seré yo el que dé la cara cuando el equipo pierda el mundial en cuartos de finales por no haber entrenado con suficiente antelación.

Con aquellas palabras se alejó hacia el campo, dispuesto a entrenar de una vez por todas con el equipo sin preocuparse del juego de buscadores. Si Potter iba a ser el buscador que se las apañara para desenvolverse con soltura en los partidos, no sería su imagen la que estaría expuesta por no atrapar la snitch. Él simplemente era el capitán de la selección, un gran jugador de quidditch y uno de los mejores cazadores que había en la liga, no podían culparle de los fracasos de Potter. Que fuese un auror en buena forma física y que hubiese ganado en Hogwarts, no eran razones suficientes para ser bueno en el quidditch profesional. A pesar de que Potter había sido una piedra en el zapato en sus años de escuela, convirtiéndose así en el segundón, no había impedido que triunfase en el juego que tanto amaba y que hacía posible su vida desde hacía años.

Pisó el césped con fuerza, notando como la tierra húmeda se hundía bajo sus botas, y de un grito llamó la atención de todos sus compañeros. El comentario irónico de Bell referente a su memoria senil no ayudó al mal humor que corría por las venas de Draco, pero aguantó estoicamente aquellas palabras recordándose que simplemente era pataletas de niña malcriada por no conseguir el puesto de capitana o lo que era aún peor; haberlo perdido frente a Malfoy. Mandó a todos a correr alrededor del campo como calentamiento, después se encargaría personalmente de Katie en el vestuario.

* * *

Tener tanto tiempo libre para Harry se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero calvario. La liga de quidditch aún no había acabado y se estaba acercando la final, lo que significaba que el tiempo con Ginny se reducía cada vez más y la soledad le acompañaba con más frecuencia de la que le gustaba. Verdad era que Molly le insistía en que pasase todo el tiempo en la Madriguera, así por lo menos conseguía tener la compañía de George y Arthur, pero recordaba que tenía una casa que cuidar y un elfo doméstico completamente desestabilizado mentalmente. Por lo que pasar tiempo en la Madriguera no siempre era una buena idea.

Ron se pasaba en los ratos que tenía libres por la vieja casa, compartiendo la hora de la comida con Harry, e incluso lo había arrastrado hasta la tienda de artículos que llevaba junto a su hermano en Hogsmeade. Incluso compartió una salida con Jon y Mimi, sus compañeros de la academia de aurores, una de esas noches en las que se aburría de mirar el techo de la habitación tumbado en el sofá. Hermione por el contrario estaba muy ocupada con su trabajo en el ministerio. Había conseguido abrir un nuevo departamento jurídico en defensa de los derechos de los elfos domésticos y otras criaturas, por lo que se llevaba el día encerrada en su oficina rodeada de casos en los que los elfos conseguían denunciar algunos malostratos por parte de sus dueños. Justamente aquel jueves, día que Hermione libraba después de meses ahogada por el trabajo, había conseguido planear una comida en un bar muggle cerca de la casa de los padres de su amiga.

Al salir de la ducha vio su ropa doblada en la cama, dispuesta para que se vistiera. Kreacher tenía aquellos detalles con él desde la guerra y siempre lo hacía de forma silenciosa, sin buscar una palabra de agradecimiento por parte de Harry. Solía aguardarlo cada vez que llegaba del trabajo, incluso cuando estaba en la academia tenía el uniforme listo para el día siguiente impoluto a pesar de los desastres que los hechizos de simulacros provocaban en la ropa, aguantaba estoico los arranques de rabia que le daban cuando Austin se pasaba de la raya, apilaba el correo en el orden exacto en que sabía que Harry lo leería y sobre todas las cosas cocinaba estupendamente, endulzando con comidas sencillas el paladar de cualquiera.

La aparición del elfo en aquel momento le dio la impresión de que elfo podía escuchar sus pensamientos, por lo que se sobresaltó por la sorpresa de verse interrumpido en aquellos halagadores pensamientos. Miró con incredulidad a Kreacher, que permanecía quieto cual estatua de porcelana, y éste le extendió una carta que traía como remite a Kingsley. La tomó con rapidez, casi arrancándola de los huesudos dedos de la criatura, y la giró para observar que no llevaba el sello del ministerio. Era raro que Kingsley se comunicara con él por correo privado, sin usar su postura como ministro de magia, por lo que aquello debía ser algún asunto personal y tal vez urgente. Rasgó el sello del pergamino y lo desdobló, dejando al descubierto la tinta azul.

_Harry. _

_Posiblemente te extrañe la llegada de esta carta, pero tenía la necesidad de hablar esto contigo de forma extraoficial y sin entrometer ningún nombramiento de por medio. Quiero hablarte como amigo, no como ministro, por lo que espero que esta recomendación te la tomes como un consejo de un viejo amigo y no como una orden de tu ministro de magia. _

_Quizá ni si quiera te hayas enterado, pero la selección inglesa está apunto de ser descalificada del mundial de quidditch por la falta de un buscador para su equipo. Sé que hace mucho tiempo que no juegas, que sólo lo hacías en Hogwarts y para pasar el tiempo, pero eras realmente bueno desempeñando el papel de buscador por lo que me tomé la libertad de aconsejarte como posible suplente del buscador oficial. Sólo será durante esta temporada, ya que el buscador que tenían a sufrido un desafortunado accidente que le impide jugar. _

_Jugar de nuevo al quidditch puede que te despeje del trabajo, para recargar las pilas y pensar que hacer con tu vida laboral. No me gustaría que estas libertades que me he tomado te disgusten, sólo lo hice de buena mano. _

_Te esperan en el estadio de Londres el lunes a la mañana para medirte como buscador y decidir si eres acto para ese puesto. No pierdes nada por intentarlo, simplemente date la oportunidad. _

_Un abrazo. Kingsley. _

_PD: Hermione me comunicó que te aburres con tanto tiempo libre. Seguro que esto ocupa tus horas muertas y te mantiene en forma para seguir ejerciendo como auror._

Releyó varias veces la carta, intentando comprender como Kingsley había conseguido que la selección inglesa le hicieran la prueba para buscador sin ni si quiera formar parte de un equipo, pero recordó que evidentemente era el ministro de magia y tenía suficientes armas para conseguir una simple prueba de acceso sin mover ni un dedo.

El caso era que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin jugar, a pesar de su buena forma debido al trabajo de auror y a sus años en la academia. No se sentía preparado para representar a Inglaterra en los mundiales de quidditch. ¿Qué pasaba si fracasaba como buscador? ¿Y si era el responsable de mandar al traste el mundial a favor de Inglaterra? No quería alimentar aún más la polémica de su vida, ni cargar con la culpa de un fracaso. Además nadie le aseguraba que entrase en la selección por jugar bien como buscador, el título de verdugo de Voldemort continuaba colgado en su espalda cual cartel de "pégale una patada en el culo". Quería hacer algo que lo distrajese de su tiempo libre, que le diese la suficiente libertad para plantearse de nuevo su vida y ver si quería continuar siendo auror a pesar de tener como jefe a un inútil y gañan o prefería acabar con el que había sido su sueño en aquellos años.

Tras acabar de vestirse y comunicarle a Kreacher que se marchaba, guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y salió de la casa. El sol incidía sobre la gran calle donde se situaba Grimmauld Place, dándole al lugar un toque acogedor y agradable. El invierno había sido muy sombrío, las nubes apenas habían dejado ver el sol y la lluvia constante había provocado que las temperaturas descendieran considerablemente.

Caminó hacia el parque situado frente a la vivienda para desaparecer tras un gran árbol que proporcionaba sombra a los que estaban por allí. La calle en la que se encontraba estaba invadida por pequeñas casas, todas de paredes amarillas pastel y verjas de madera oscura. La casa de Hermione sobresalía por las rosas blancas que adornaban el pequeño jardín delantero. Apartó la verja y su amiga apareció tras la puerta de la casa con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—Harry al fin llegas, comenzaba a preocuparme por ti —habló a la vez que lo abrazaba con fuerza—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? No traes muy buena cara. ¿Quizá fue Kreacher?

—Nada de eso. He recibido una carta de Kingsley, eso ha sido lo que me retrasó —explicó a la vez que entraba tras la castaña.

—¿Algo por lo que preocuparse? ¿Has tenido de nuevo problemas con Austin?

—Al parecer hay una vacante para la selección inglesa de quidditch y nuestro ministro a pensado en mí.

—¿Y eso es algún problema? —La felicidad de Hermione se hacía palpable en su rostro. Al parecer la noticia no le llegaba nueva.

Harry se sentó en el sofá, saludando a los padres de su amiga y a Ron, quienes compartían un pequeño aperitivo antes de la comida. Agradeció el zumo que le ofreció la señora Granger y, tras tomar un sorbo, reanudó la conversación con Hermione.

—La verdad que no es un problema, es más sería una buena idea sino fuese porque llevo años sin jugar un partido de quidditch. —Suspiró con fuerza y algo resignado. Era una gran oportunidad para liberar toda la frustración que sentía en su trabajo, pero no se sentía cualificado para ello—. Es el mundial Hermione, Inglaterra se juega una posición y yo no quiero ser el causante de un fracaso. Bastante fracaso ha sido mi trabajo, como para arrastrar a los demás.

—Harry, el quidditch es un juego en equipo lo que hace que la derrota o las victorias sean de todos los jugadores. ¿Realmente crees que si Inglaterra cae será simplemente culpa tuya? —Hermione negó con la cabeza de forma rotunda—. Tú no eres responsable de lo que te ha ocurrido en el trabajo, sólo Austin tiene la culpa de ello, por lo que no es un fracaso. Deberías darte la oportunidad de intentarlo y ya que te la ofrecieron, pues aprovechala.

Ron asintió con fervor a las palabras de su novia. Aunque claro, su pelirrojo amigo tenía la costumbre de pensar que Hermione nunca se equivocaba y, para ser sincero, la mayoría de las veces así era. Tal vez tenía razón y no podía culparse de lo que había pasado en el cuerpo de aurores. A fin de cuentas él no había hecho nada para que Austin fuese un idiota de manual.


End file.
